The outfitting of a vehicle compartment, such as an entire instrument panel, is often made of components with a skin covering what can be seen by the occupant of the vehicle. Preferably, the exposed surface, commonly called the visible surface, should be designed to have an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
The known processes do not allow for creating composite pieces in which the transitional area between the items that form built-in switching devices in said composite pieces and the visible surface of the composite pieces are seamless so as to prevent the build up of impurities and to give the visible surface a satisfying aesthetic appearance.
Moreover, in the composite pieces manufactured by the known processes, when an item forming a switching device breaks down, it is not possible to service the switching device, since the switching devices are typically integrated into the composite piece concerned in a fixed manner and is inaccessible. However, the majority of breakdowns or deficiencies related to this type of item are generally inherent to wear or breakage of the means of actuation that transmits to an actuator the pressure exerted by the user on the visible area of the item. Since this actuation component is not accessible, it cannot be serviced.